Fortiden
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang cinta pertama rasa nano-nano. [Aku mengingatmu di antara kalimat "Mari kembali saat kita berusia belasan tahun"] Pairing: NaruFemSasu.


" _Mari kembali saat kita berusia belasan tahun"_

Aku membaca kalimat itu di salah satu novel koleksiku, lalu tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada sesosok pemuda sewaktu aku masih belasan tahun; begitu naif, bersemangat, dan pengecut.

Lantas, di benakku mulai muncul pertanyaan 'Bagaimana jika'

Bagaimana jika saat itu aku tidak meninggalkannya?, bagaimana jika waktu itu aku bertahan? Apakah kami akan tetap bersama atau berakhir dengan dia yang menyakitiku?

Kemudian, gambar-gambar masa lalu muncul satu persatu tanpa kuminta, membentuk rangkaian kejadian saat aku dan dirinya masih belasan tahun…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A NaruFemSasu Fanfiction**

 **By**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **Warning: AU , Typo(s), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di ruang tata usaha sekolah, di hari pertama dengan masalah yang sama; Kami menghilangkan foto yang harusnya akan di gunakan pada lembar kartu pelajar.

Dia datang sendiri dengan seragam yang tak bisa di katakan rapi. Sedangkan aku, memaksa salah satu teman sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama untuk menemaniku. Kami bertiga berdiri bersisian di mana Sakura berada di antara aku dan dirinya. Saat itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin pendingin dan petugas tata usaha yang menasehati kami setengah hati tentang betapa cerobohnya aku dan dirinya. Tapi karna bosan, pun tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang petugas tata usaha itu katakan, mataku bergerak memindai sekeliling dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata birunya, dan ia pun tersenyum. Namun aku hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha milikku.

Aneh.

Itu satu kata yang terlintas di kepalaku. Aku pun berpikir dia mungkin tersenyum pada Sakura yang memang sudah sejak awal telah memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar, jadi aku meliriknya, kemudian menemukan ia sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya pada petugas tata usaha, dan aku pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada petugas tata usaha yang masih menasehati kami dengan setengah hati.

"Astaga anak laki-laki tadi sangat keren. Matanya juga sangat biru, belum lagi kulit tan eksotik itu, membuatnya terlihat panas, kau tahu" Celutuk Sakura berapi-api sesaat kami meninggalkan ruang tata usaha.

"Hn?"

"Yang tadi memiliki masalah sepertimu"

"Oh"

"Dia tampan kan?" Tanyanya sambil menghentikan langkahku. Sakura menaik turunkan alisnya dengan antusias.

Aku memandang Sakura, masih dengan wajah datar, namun tak lama kemudian sudut bibirku tertarik keatas sepersekian mili, merasa konyol dengan tingkahnya, lantas berusaha mengingat pemuda yang kami temui di ruang tata usaha.

"…lumayan" Jawabku setelah berhasil mengingat wajah dan senyuman bodohnya.

Sakura berdecak, nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang aku berikan, "Kau terlalu dingin" tudingnya, kemudian mendahuluiku untuk kembali ke kelas kami.

Dan setelah itu, aku dan dirinya bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi, walaupun itu hanya sekedar berpapasan, mengingat kami bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Aku berpikir, mungkin karna waktu itu kami berbeda kelas.

Lalu tiba di mana kedua kalinya kami bertemu. Ia berkunjung kerumahku, menemani seorang teman sekelasku yang akan mendiskusikan tugas kelompok yang di berikan oleh Iruka. Waktu itu pun kami tak pernah saling bertukar sapa, aku bahkan cenderung mengabaikannya— aku justru lupa kalau ia adalah pemuda yang sama yang aku temui di ruang tata usaha di hari pertama sekolah—, aku hanya sibuk membahas tugas kelompok dengan teman sekelasku, dan ia sibuk memindai isi ruang tamu rumahku dengan mata birunya, ketika ekor mataku tak sengaja meliriknya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Shikamaru pamit pulang, dan aku mengantar mereka sampai kepintu depan. lantas setelahnya melupakan hari itu.

Tahun pertama di kelas sepuluh berakhir, tahun kedua menunggu kami di kelas sebelas. Siapa yang menyangka jika aku akan sekelas denganya. Namun menempati kelas yang sama tak membuatku dengannya saling bertukar sapa. Aku sibuk dengan lingkaran pertemanan dan duniaku dan ia pun juga begitu.

Hingga sebuah film bertema historical membuatku terpaksa menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura bertanya sambil menepuk bahuku, ikut memposisikan dirinya di sampingku.

"Terlihat mirip" Aku berkata yang lebih mirip gumaman.

"Siapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, dan mencari objek yang sedang aku perhatikan.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan menertawakanku" Elakku

"Coba saja"

"Kau tahukan kalau aku sedang tergila-gila dengan film historical itu?"

"Tentu, kau bahkan menontonnya hingga berkali-kali, dan menyeretku ketoko buku untuk membeli novelnya. Oh, kau juga sangat menyukai salah satu karakter ninja di film itu"

"Hm, dan aku pikir Naruto sedikit mirip dengan karakter ninja itu"

"Hah? Bwahahahaha, dia apa? Sepertinya kau harus mengganti kacamata lagi" Sakura tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Aku serius. Perhatikan baik-baik"

Sakura menghentikan tawanya, lantas mengikuti arah pandanganku, di mana Naruto sedang berkumpul bersama lingkaran teman berisiknya. Namun saat aku dan Sakura sedang sibuk menerka apa saja yang membuat Naruto mirip dengan tokoh ninja tersebut, Naruto menoleh kearah kami.

Aku panik.

Sedikit.

Darah Uchihaku membuatku bisa mengendalikan situasi apapun, termaksud hal sepele semacam ini.

"Oh tidak, dia melihat kemari" Sakura berseru di sampingku, sibuk melakukan apapun yang membuatnya seakan-akan tidak terlihat baru saja memperhatikan Naruto.

Aku bergegas mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, dan tidak memperhatikan Sakura yang kini justru berbalik melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke bilang ka—

Aku lantas dengan cepat membekap mulut Sakura, memberinya tatapan khas Uchiha yang biasanya dapat menjauhkan manusia manapun untuk tidak mendekatiku atau berhenti bersikap konyol terhadapku.

"Aku membencimu" Ujarku dengan dingin.

Selesai mengatakan hal tadi, aku lantas bangkit dan bergegas menuju ke tangga terdekat untuk kembali kedalam kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih meneriakiku, mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda.

Bercanda yang sayangnya tidak lucu buatku.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Saat itu waktu istrahat, sangat sedikit yang tinggal di dalam kelas, dan di antara yang sedikit itu, ada aku dan Naruto beserta beberapa lingkaran teman-temannya. Naruto merupakan pemuda yang cukup popular di sekolah kami, tapi bukan berarti semua orang menyukainya. Naruto terkadang tidak begitu ramah, perkataannya bahkan cenderung kasar dan menyakiti telinga, begitu orang-orang mengatakan tentangnya.

Mereka sangat berisik, membicarakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak begitu tertarik untuk mendengarkan, tetapi aku mendekati mereka, karna suatu alasan.

"Oi" Aku berseru datar tepat di hadapan Naruto..

Seketika, suaraku membuat tawa dan semua yang sedang mereka lakukan berhenti. Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Aku mulai sedikit gugup, —tidak, hal seperti ini, tak selalu terjadi padaku—dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan hal itu sangat menganggu pikiranku jika aku tak mengatakannya. kemudian aku mengepalkan tangan, lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas aku pun berkata.

"Kau tahu, kamu mirip Baruto di film ninja itu"

"Hah?"

Selesai mengatakan hal seperti tadi, aku langsung bergegas meninggalkan mereka. aku berlari dengan wajah merah padam, pikiran buruk mulai menari-nari di benakku. Dia dan teman-temannya pasti menganggapku aneh.

Aku berhenti di belakang perpustakaan, lalu mulai merutuki kebodohanku. Sialan., mereka pasti menertawaiku. Wajah apa yang akan aku perlihatkan saat berada kelas nanti?

Mungkin memiliki wajah datar sejak lahir, tidak begitu buruk. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Tapi tetap saja, tembok perpustakaan seperti mencemoohku, layaknya menggodaku untuk membenturkan kepala hitamku di sana hingga berantakan.

Sangat memalukan.

Tetapi hingga kelas terakhir hari itu, tak ada seorangpun di kelas kami yang menggodaku tentang kejadian saat istrahat tadi. Bahkan setelah tahun kedua usai, tak ada yang pernah menyinggung hal tersebut padaku. Akan tetapi, hal seperti itu tidak membuat aku dan dirinya saling bertukar sapa layaknya teman sekelas. Lantas, sama halnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, aku menghabiskan tahun kedua sekolah tanpa hal yang berarti dengannya. Dan untungnya setiap kegiatan yang melibatkan kelompok, aku tidak pernah bersama dengannya sekalipun.

Kami memang sekelas, tetapi sama saja dengan tak pernah sekelas.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Tahun ketiga menyapa kami dan lagi-lagi aku dan dirinya masuk di kelas yang sama. Aku masih sama; berbicara seperlunya, berusaha tidak terlibat hal yang menarik perhatian, lalu menjadi Uchiha yang baik. Dan dia semakin populer di kalangan para gadis, terutama gadis-gadis tahun pertama. Ia bahkan memiliki beberapa pacar, begitu yang aku dengar, dan sebagian isi kelas semakin tidak menyukainya.

Mereka mengatakan jika ia semakin terlihat seperti berandalan, playboy, kasar, dan tidak memiliki rasa soladaritas. Waktu itu, ia bahkan pernah mendapakant detensi selama seminggu, di karenkan mengerjai seorang guru di kamar mandi, dan hampir saja di keluarkan di sebabkan seorang guru mendapatinya sedang berciuman di area sekolah. Tetapi Naruto mengelak, mengatakan kalau sang guru salah paham tentang dirinya.

Namun yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa ia harus menceritakan hal seperti ini sambil ikut bergabung di meja kami saat aku dan Sakura sedang menghabiskan makan siang di kafetaria sekolah?

Naruto bahkan datang bersama Karin, gadis yang di sebut-sebut telah berciuman dengannya di area sekolah.

"Aku serius," Serunya sambil mengepalkan tinju, "aku tidak menciumnya. Ibiki-sensei hanya berdiri di sudut yang salah, dan aku yang juga berada di posisi yang salah dengannya"

"Bohong, kalian pasti berkencan" Sakura mengatakan itu samba menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan sumpit.

"Dengannya? Karin bukan tipeku, lagi pula dia kerabat jauh ibuku"

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan waktu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya membantu Karin menghilangkan debu yang mengenai matanya. Benarkan?"

"Um, aku bahkan sampai menangis saat menjelaskanya pada Kepala Sekolah"

"Kalian terdengar seperti karakter di _shoujo manga_ "

Aku tidak ikut menanggapi, aku hanya mendengarkan mereka sambil menikmati makan siangku.

Ck, aku butuh satu jus tomat lagi.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Musim panas tahun ketiga kami di buka dengan festival sekolah, semua orang sibuk untuk memikirkan ide yang tepat untuk festival sekolah kali ini. Dan entah apakah ini kesialan atau bukan, kelas kami sepakat menampilkan pentas drama, mereka juga menunjukku sebagai penulis naskah merangkap sutradara. Awalnya aku menolak, karna hal seperti ini membuatku jauh dari ketenangan, belum lagi membuatku harus lebih banyak berbicara dari semestinya.

Aku tidak pandai berbicara dengan baik terhadap orang lain.

Tetapi semua orang setuju, jika itu akan lebih baik jika aku yang menanganinya, mereka bilang karna aku yang prefeksionis, pasti akan menampilkan yang terbaik. Padahal menjadi prefeksionis tidak semudah yang mereka pikir. Kau tidak mudah puas, selalu saja merasa ada yang salah, dan sangat menganggap remeh seseorang yang mengerjakan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau yang mengerjakannya.

Menyebalkan memang, dan aku tahu diri.

Mereka bilang, ingin sesuatu yang tradisional, jadi aku mengangkat kembali kisah _Kaguya Hime No Monogatari_ dalam versiku sendiri. Saat aku mengajukan hal itu di depan kelas, mereka menyetujuinya tanpa komentar sama sekali.

Baguslah, karna aku memang sedang tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada mereka semua.

"Bagaimana naskahnya?" Gaara bertanya sesaat Anko sensei menyelesaikan kelasnya. Gaara merupakan ketua kelas kami yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua dewan siswa.

"Hn, sudah selesai, besok kita sudah bisa memilih pemerannya"

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" Sahut yang lainnya.

Lalu esoknya, kelas kami sungguh sangat berisik. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa tidak puas dengan peran yang akan mereka mainkan. Aku berdiri di depan kelas bersama dengan Gaara, memandang kekacauan di hadapan kami.

Ino dan Sakura bertengkar tentang siapa yang layak menjadi putri Kaguya, Kiba bersikeras menjadi Kaisar, Shino menginginkan dirinya menjadi serangga— aku tidak mengerti dengan keinginan Shino, padahal sangat jelas, di dalam naskah, aku tidak pernah menyebut tentang serangga— Lee yang mengeluhkan tentang tak adanya kalimat 'semangat masa muda' dalam dialognya, dan banyak lagi dari mereka yang bahkan sudah kehilangan kendali.

Gaara memijit pelipisnya, aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Mungkin jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku sudah melempar mereka semua dari lantai tiga sekolah kami. Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh kelas, dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca naskah yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius.

Jarang sekali dia tidak bergabung dan membuat keributan dengan yang lain.

Di tengah kekacauan itu, Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian dengan malas berjalan ke depan kelas. Ia mengambil penghapus, lalu membenturkannya ke papan tulis dengan keras. Setelah semua orang tenang, ia lalu berbicara. Masih dengan gaya khas dan mata kuaci yang menyorot malas.

"Ck, merepotkan. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita mengundi pemeran yang akan tampil di festival nanti?"

Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, mendiskusikan saran Shikamaru.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Setuju"

"Kedengarannya lebih adil"

"Ya, mari mulai saja"

Lalu, nama-nama tokoh yang akan di mainkan dalam pementasan nanti di tulis satu persatu, dan di masukan ke dalam sebuah wadah kosong. Setelah selesai, masing-masing dari mereka mulai berbaris dan mengambil satu kertas di dalam wadah kosong tadi yang kini telah di letakan pada meja guru.

"Tidak ada yang boleh melihat kertas pilihannya sampai semuanya mendapat giliran" Teriak Gaara.

Meskipun menggerutu, mereka tetap mematuhinya.

Lama berselang setelah semua orang mendapat giliran, mereka mulai membuka kertas pilihan masing-masing. Ada yang memekik senang, ada juga yang mendesah kecewa. Namun tidak jarang di antara mereka ada yang terdiam, bergeming sambil memandangi kertas kecil di tangan mereka, menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto.

Aku melihatnya hanya berdiri di belakang kelas sambil memandangi kertas kecil di tangannya. Wajahnya yang kaya ekspresi itu nampak bingung dan tidak yakin. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa ia mendapatkan peran yang aneh?

Sebagai Manusia Bulan misalnya, atau mungkin sebagai Nenek atau Kakek Pengambil Bambu.

Membayangkannya saja membuat sudut bibirku berkedut.

"Yang mendapatkan peran Kaisar dan Putri Kaguya angkat tangan" Gaara membuka suara.

Naruto dan Hinata mengangkat tangan mereka.

Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Keberuntungan macam apa yang di miliki oleh Naruto, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan peran sebagai Kaisar. Aku sangat tidak yakin ia bisa memerankannya. Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran hal seperti itu, sebagian orang di kelas kami juga sama. Di lihat dari cara mereka yang berbisik sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. Namun sama halnya denganku, mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun, karna itu merupakan keputusan final dari kami semua.

Jadi mari berharap yang terbaik padanya, meskipun aku sendiri juga tidak yakin.

Kemudian Hinata, harus aku akui, dia adalah satu-satunya gadis di kelas kami yang cocok memerankan sosok putri Kaguya, mengingat bagaimana lemah lembutnya dirinya. Di tambah lagi, Hinata adalah gadis Hyuuga. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Konoha, kalau klan Hyuuga masih memegang erat tradisi leluhur mereka. Jadi, Hinata orang yang tepat untuk peran ini.

Aku pernah tak sengaja mendengar Ino dan Sakura bergosip, mereka mengatakan, jika Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Ia menyukainya sejak sekolah dasar. Itulah kenapa Hinata selalu masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Ia melakukannya untuk mengejar Naruto.

Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir, kalau melihat dirinya yang begitu pemalu.

Pantas saja wajah gadis itu sangat merah.

Lalu ada Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee dan Shino yang memerankan Pangeran. Ino memerankan Nenek, Shikamaru mendapat peran Kakek Pengambil Bambu, Sakura sebagai narator, dan sisanya sebagai prajurit dan Manusia Bulan.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan dengan baik, mereka yang terlibat dalam pementasan drama ini mengerahkan semua kemampuan mereka. Wajar saja, aku bisa menjadi sangat kejam jika aku mau. Aku menyutradarai drama ini dengan serius. Aku tidak menerima alasan terlambat saat jadwal latihan tiba. Ino menyebutku otoriter, dan yang lainnya mengatakan aku kejam dan tidak memiliki hati.

Terserah kata mereka, aku tak ingin apa yang aku kerjakan gagal. Itu sama halnya mempermalukan diri dan klan Uchiha.

Karna Uchiha tak mengenal kata gagal.

Hingga Neji, sepupu Hinata, datang kekelas kami hanya untuk berkata.

"Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkannya, dia jatuh sakit"

Dan aku seperti ingin membakar Neji hidup-hidup. Mungkin karna sadar akan bahaya, setelah menyampaikan berita tadi, Neji bergegas pergi dari kelas kami.

Ck, kenapa Hinata harus jatuh sakit?

Ia masih baik-baik saja, sewaktu latihan drama kemarin.

Aku meremas naskah di tanganku.

Ruang kelas mulai terdengar berisik, berdebat, yang kebanyakan berisi keluhan dan kekhawatiran mereka tentang nasib pementasan kami.

"Gaara, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sahut sebuah suara dengan panik.

Gaara tak di sini, ia sibuk dengan hal lain, dan dengan seenaknya menyuruhku menangani semua hal sialan ini.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Festival tinggal tiga hari lagi, di mana aku mendapatkan pengganti Hinata? Semuanya telah mendapatkan tugas masing-masing, dan sangat tidak masuk akal jika harus meminjam dari kelas lain.

Ck, berada di tengah kekacauan seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.

Sialan!

Dan saat aku berkutat dengan pikiranku tentang bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah yang di tinggalkan Hyuuga itu, Ino menyeretku kedepan kelas, dan tentu saja di bantu oleh Sakura.

"Minna~" Teriak Ino, suara yang centil seperti menyakiti telingaku.

Kelas hening, memfokuskan pandangan mereka kedepan kelas.

Ino memegang kedua bahuku, aku punya firasat yang buruk tentang hal ini. Di tambah dengan senyum Sakura yang berada di sampingku, membuat rencana busuk mereka semakin jelas di mataku.

"Tak perlu cemas, sebab kita punya pengganti yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

Wajahku semakin keruh, mendengar perkataan Ino.

Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, dan aku tahu siapa orang yang di maksud Ino.

"Dialah Uchiha Sasuke-chan~" Serunya sambil mendorongku kedepan.

"Lihat rambut hitam panjang ini, kulit mulus seputih salju, dan bibir tipis yang merekah merah~ bukankah terlihat mirip dengan Kaguya-hime yang di gambarkan dalam cerita?" Sakura menimpali di sampingku.

Ingatkan aku untuk memberi mereka pelajaran setelah ini.

Kiba bersiul, yang lebih terlihat seperti anjing yang sedang menyalak di mataku.

Lee meneriakan masa muda, Sai sialan tersenyum, senyum yang membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

Hampir semua anak laki-laki di kelas kami hari itu membuatku ingin melemparkan mereka ke neraka ke tujuh.

Hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tidak berkomentar, Naruto sekali lagi hanya duduk tenang di bangkunya, seperti saat pemilihan pemeran dua minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan Shikamaru tertidur sama seperti biasanya.

"Masuk akal, di tambah Sasuke juga pasti menghapal semua dialog dan adegan di naskah kan?"

"Itu sudah pasti, yang membuat naskah ini kan Sasuke"

"Aku tidak pandai berakting"

Aku harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

"Kami juga seperti itu"

"Kaguya sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakterku"

Ya, itu benar. Aku bukan pribadi hangat dan lemah lembut seperti Kaguya.

"Itulah guna improfisasi"

Aku mengutuk kalian semua!

"Yosh, berarti tidak ada masalah lagi, kita hanya focus dengan latihan, agar saat tampil, kita bisa membuat penonton terpukau" Ino berteriak di sampingku, memberi semangat pada yang lain.

"Ou!"

Mereka akhirnya memutuskannya, tanpa peduli apa yang aku katakan.

Oh, sialan!

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Sasuke!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Hn?"

Ia mengatur napasnya, "Kau ada waktu?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa bantu aku melatih adegan saat Kaisar melindungi Kaguya-hime dari Manusia Bulan yang ingin membawanya kembali kebulan?"

Membantunya berlatih drama?

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki Manusia Bulan di sini"

Bukannya aku tak ingin membantunya, hanya saja, hari masih sangat pagi, itu berarti pemeran lain belum berdatangan. Dan melihat Naruto datang sepagi ini merupakan hal yang baru buatku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga ingin melatih dialognya denganmu, agar terbiasa"

"Baiklah"

Karna festival sekolah tersisa dua hari lagi, untuk sementara kegiatan belajar mengajar di hentikan. Seluruh persiapan sudah berjalan delapan puluh lima persen, stand makanan di halaman depan sekolah sudah berjejer rapi, masing-masing kelas di sulap menjadi maid café, rumah hantu, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku berjalan bersisian bersama dengan Naruto dalam keheningan menuju gedung olahraga yang telah di sulap menjadi teater dadakan lengkap bersama kursi dan peralatan set panggung lainnya. Rasanya sangat aneh jika bersama seseorang yang biasanya terlihat berisik, namun kini lebih banyak terdiam. Aku meliriknya, lantas menemukan Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Wajah itu terlihat datar, lagi-lagi melihatnya seperti itu membuatku merasa aneh.

Aku pikir datar dan tenang sangat tidak cocok dengan Naruto.

Tiga hari yang tersisa aku habiskan berlatih lebih banyak bersama Naruto, kami bahkan bertukar email. Naruto bilang itu untuk mempermudah jika ia ingin menanyakan tentang drama dan semacamnya padaku.

Kami menjadi sedikit dekat, dan aku baru tahu jika Naruto memiliki bekas luka samar di setiap sisi wajahnya.

Acting Naruto tidak buruk, ia memerankan Kaisar dengan sangat baik, dan Saat tiba waktunya pementasan, aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Ia terlihat sangat cocok dengan baju tradisional yang ia kenakan.

Pementasan kami berjalan lancar, meskipun Lee, menambahkan kata semangat muda di setiap dialognya, dan Ino hampir tak ingin tampil, di sebabkan Sai yang menertawainya. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, aku puas dengan hasilnya.

Sedangkan aku, hampir kehilangan diriku sendiri di atas panggung. Kaguya sangat jauh dari karakterku sendiri. Aku lelah menjadi dirinya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Satu minggu setelah pementasan.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Aku mengejabkan mata sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto padaku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, dan dia membalasku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Aku masih memandangnya, memindai setiap inci wajah kecoklatan dengan beberapa bekas luka samar di setiap sisi wajahnya. Lalu aku menatap mata birunya, mencari-cari setitik kebohongan di sana. Namun aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

Menghela napas, "Aku tidak suka caramu bercanda seperti ini" kemudian mendorongnya pelan dari depan pintu kelas, namun ia bergeming, matanya tidak meninggalkanku, dan senyum itu masih di sana.

"Jadilah pacarku, Sasuke, aku menyukaimu" Ia mengatakannya lagi dengan satu langkah mendekat ke arahku, dan aku mundur dua langkah untuk menghindarinya.

Aku mengeyit mendengar apa yang ia katakana padaku, belum lagi dengan jarak seperti ini, aku sedikt samar mencium bau maskulin dari tubuhnya yang telah tercampur dengan wangi farfum yang ia pakai. Rasanya sangat aneh mendengar orang sepertinya mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kalau ini bukan lelucon lalu apa? Kenapa ia mengatakannya dengan nada sangat kasual? Apa ini semacam permainan bertaruh?

Memijit pangkal hidung, aku kembali menatapnya "Ini tidak lucu"

"Karna aku sedang tidak bercanda" Katanya dengan masih menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan bersama teman-temanmu, aku tidak peduli dan tidak tertarik. Jadi menyingkirlah"

Aku kembali mendorongnya agar menyingkir dan aku bisa segera kembali kerumah. Tugas sekolah menungguku, belum lagi persiapan ujian semakin dekat membuatku semakin lelah.

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk di ajak bicara sih?" Naruto bertanya sambil membungkuk sedikit agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku.

Aku melempar wajahku kesamping, menjauhkannya darinya.

"Ah, Sasuke kau lama sekali, cepatlah, Itachi-nii sudah menunggumu"

Suara Sakura melengking di ujung koridor tidak jauh dari kami, aku mendorong Naruto saat ia tengah menoleh kearah Sakura yang kini bergegas ke arahku. Naruto akhirnya menyingkir, dan aku bergegas meninggalkannya di belakang.

"Hei aku serius, aku menyukaimu Sasuke!" Teriaknya tepat saat aku meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sakura bertanya sesaat aku menghampirinya, ia ingin berbalik untuk menghampiri Naruto, namun aku bersikeras menyeretnya menjauh.

"Entahlah, biarkan saja"

Sakura dengan cepat melupakan tentang Naruto dan kembali berceloteh apa saja, dan aku masih berpikir keras tentang pernyataan cinta tidak romantis Naruto padaku.

Ya, mungkin dia sedang melakukan permainan bertaruh.

Karna aku pikir hal kemarin adalah sebuah lelucon, aku tidak akan menyangka kalau Naruto kembali mendekatiku sambil menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ia tidak pernah melihat tempat ataupun waktu, Naruto selalu saja mengikutiku kemana-mana dengan pernyataan cintanya yang membuat jengah. Bahkan semua orang di kelas mulai berbisik-bisik, lalu ada Ino dan Sakura yang membuat keadaan semakin tidak baik.

Sakura terus saja menggodaku, dan di lain waktu ia akan dengan sangat serius memberiku nasehat agar tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto.

"Dia punya banyak pacar, omong-omong" Serunya, sewaktu ia mengunjungi rumahku.

"Hn, aku tahu" Sahutku.

"Jadi jangan pernah terpikat olehnya, meskipun dia hot"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mataku saat Sakura mengatakan 'Hot' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia bukan tipeku"

"Benar, kau tidak menyukai orang yang berisik dengan nama tengah pembuat masalah"

Namun aku salah.

Tidak, belum.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Jadilah pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto kembali menyatakan cinta, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia mengatakannya sambil berlutut di hadapanku yang kini sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas sofa ruang tamu Kiba. Orang tua Kiba sedang tak ada, jadi dia mengundang kami semua untuk membuat pesta di rumahnya yang terbatas untuk teman sekelasnya saja.

Wajahku datar, dan memandang dengan bosan wajah orang di hadapanku. Aku menyesal datang kemari, dan menyalahkan Sakura karna dia yang memaksaku, harusnya aku di rumah saja, membaca buku atau mungkin tidur. Kegiatan sekolah banyak menyita waktu dan tenaga akhir-akhir ini.

"Sasuke, mau ya?"

"Hn" Gumamku tanpa pikir panjang.

Teman-teman kami tidak ada yang memperhatikan, di sebabkan mereka juga sibuk dengan pesta ala Kiba yang sebenarnya tidak layak di sebut pesta. Ini hanya semacam acara menghabiskan waktu sambil bermalas-malasan di akhir pekan di rumah teman sekelasmu.

Ck, seharusnya aku memang tidak ikut.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hah, aku lupa padanya

"Hn"

"Sasuke, terima kasih"

Kata itu di ucapkan dengan senyum lebar sambil menggenggam tanganku, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ujung bibirku tertarik keatas meski hanya sedikit.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

Sakura mengunjungi rumahku saat akhir pekan, hanya untuk memperjelas kabar yang ia dengarkan tentang aku dan Naruto.

Ia menghambur kekamarku, tanpa sekalipun mengetuknya, dan langsung berteriak tentang apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Selain karna aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu, aku juga tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau menerimanya? Kau tahu, semua orang di sekolah mulai membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang kau akan menjadi target berikutnya, dan setelah dua atau tiga minggu, kau akan di gantikan dengan yang lain. Demi, Tuhan! Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan bertaruh" Sakura mengatakannya sambil berjalan mondar mandir di sampingku.

Aku meliriknya, kemudian tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada tugas sains dari Iruka, "Aku hanya bosan terus di ikuti olehnya, belum lagi pernyataan cintanya. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa menjadi diriku saat menghadapinya" sahutku datar.

"Tapi tidak perlu menerimanya juga kan?" Tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri di tempat tidurku.

"Aku menerimanya, bukan menyukainya"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah mau keluar kencan dengannya"

"Kau meremehkanku?" Tanyaku tersinggung sambil menoleh padanya.

"Tidak," Sakura mengibaskan tangan sambil tersenyum kaku. "Siapa pun tahu, Naruto sangat pandai mengubah seseorang hanya dengan kata-kata"

"Aku bukan salah satunya" Sahutku, kembali focus pada tugas sekolah di hadapanku.

Setidaknya, belum…

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Satu minggu setelah pernyataan cinta Naruto yang terakhir.

Semenjak aku menerima pernyataan cintanya, Naruto tak lagi mengikutiku kemana pun. Ia masih berisik di kelas, menganggu orang lain, dan berkeliling jika waktu istrahat tiba. Hanya saja, aku terkadang mendapatinya duduk diam di tempat duduknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, hal itu terjadi jika aku menghambiskan jam istrahat di kelas sambil membaca buku. Naruto juga sangat sering ikut bergabung bersama diriku dan Sakura di taman sekolah. Namun ia hanya sekali dua kali menyapaku, Naruto lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Sakura, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat akrab.

Orang bilang, Naruto sangat sering menyakiti pacar-pacarnya, baik secara fisik dan mental. Naruto tidak pernah menghargai perasaaan mereka. Tapi bodohnya mereka masih saja menyukainya.

Aku pernah menyaksikan sendiri seorang pacar Naruto datang kekelas kami untuk mencarinya, hal itu terjadi di tahun kedua kami. Mata gadis itu sembab dan luar biasa merah. Kemudian, Naruto menyeretnya keluar dari kelas. Waktu itu aku hanya melirik mereka dengan bosan, lalu kembali dengan urusanku sendiri.

Drama, eh.

Menurutku itu bukan cinta, tapi pembodohan.

Konyol.

Meskipun aku menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto, aku tidak pernah sekali pun menyapanya. Narutolah yang selalu menyapa pertama kali, walaupun itu hanya sekedar ucapan selamat pagi. Tidak ada acara ajakan kencan yang seperti Sakura takutkan, tidak ada paksaan, bahkan perlakuan kasar yang selama ini orang katakan tentangnya.

Ah, mungkin karna hubungan kami masih berjalan seminggu. Tapi jika Naruto benar-benar ingin memperlakukanku seperti pacarnya yang lain, Ia harusnya berpikir dua kali, kalau memang dia punya otak. Karna aku pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.

Memangnya dia siapa?

Bodoh.

"Ternyata kau di sini, aku tadi mencarimu dan Sakura-chan bahkan tidak mau membantuku"

Aku di kagetkan oleh suara familiar, namun aku tidak menoleh karna tahu, siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ia lantas ikut mendudukan dirinya di sampingku dengan jarak yang cukup untuk menjejalkan satu orang di antara kami. Aku dan Naruto sekarang berada di belakang gedung sekolah utama. Aku menyukai tempat ini di karenakan ketenangannya, di tambah ada sebuah bangku panjang dan beberapa pohon sakura yang sudah tidak berbunga, di sebabkan telah masuk musim gugur.

"Chan?" Aku bertanya sambil mengangkat wajahku dari buku yang aku baca.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hanya kau yang memanggil Sakura seperti itu" Jawabku sambil kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada buku di pangkuanku.

"Menurutku cocok untuknya" Aku yakin saat Naruto mengatakan hal tadi, ia pasti sedang tersenyum.

Naruto sangat suka tersenyum, senyuman lebar yang sampai kematanya. Hal tersebut aku tahu setelah sedikit dekat dengannya. Dan saat tersenyum, mata birunya akan menyipit dan bekas luka di kedua sisi wajahnya akan ikut tertarik, yang menyebabkan bekas luka itu akan terlihat seperti kumis rubah. Tetapi Naruto juga suka tersenyum licik, dan jika sudah seperti itu, ia pasti telah menentukan korban yang akan dirinya bully.

"Hn, jika kau yang memanggilnya seperti itu memang terdengar cocok" Sahutku sambil membalik halaman buku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada curiga. Tetapi, ia lantas terdiam, seperti menyadari sesuatu, dan dengan tiba-tiba Naruto berseru, "Ah! Kau cemburu ya~" katanya dengan nada suara menggoda.

Urat di pelipisku tercetak jelas, cemburu? Dari mana kesimpulan konyol itu si bodoh ini dapatkan? Apa dia memakan sesuatu yang basi saat makan siang tadi?

"Aku? Kau bercanda" Kataku dengan jengah.

Mendengar perkataanku, Naruto terbahak di sampingku, menyakiti gendang telingaku. Sangat sulit rasanya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar buku yang ada di pangkuanku ke wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia akan semenyebalkan ini padaku.

Apa sih yang gadis-gadis itu suka dengan orang seperti dirinya? Dia berisik dan menyebalkan. Oh, mungkin karna mereka juga bodoh.

Orang bodoh memang selalu mencari kelompok mereka.

Sial!

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menghentikan tawanya, dan duduk dengan tenang di sampingku tanpa bergerak. Angin musim gugur mempermainkan rambut berbeda warna kami.

Hening.

"Sasuke"

Naruto memanggilku dengan nada pelan yang terkesan serius, aku lantas meliriknya, mendapati ia sedang menatap jauh ke langit kelabu di atas kami.

"Hn"

"Aku senang—

Aku seperti mendengar nada gugup di suaranya.

—aku senang, jika itu hanya mengobrol ringan seperti ini denganmu, mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting bersamamu, dan menggodamu—

Kau senang, karna kau memang seperti itu. Tapi aku seperti ingin melemparmu kesuatu tempat agar kau tidak bisa kembali lagi.

—Aku bahkan sudah sangat bersyukur jika kita hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun saat di dalam kelas, meskipun itu hanya melihat punggungmu saja—

Jadi, yang dia lakukan jika aku sedang menghabiskan waktu di kelas saat jam istrahat adalah memelototi punggungku? Si bodoh ini terdengar seperti orang mesum dan stalker.

—aku senang jika itu adalah kau, Sasuke. Terima kasih"

Dan tanganku yang tadinya akan membalikan halaman buku, menggantung begitu saja, tak bergerak beberapa detik setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

Untuk apa ucapan terima kasih? Aku bahkan tidak berhak mendapatkannya dari Naruto. Meskipun dia menyebalkan tapi aku tetap saja tidak berhak.

Aku menerimanya, bukan menyukainya. Harusnya Naruto sadar akan hal itu, harusnya dia tahu, aku hanya tidak ingin di ikuti terus menerus olehnya, harusnya Naruto menyerah saja padaku. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan padanya.

Lagi pula apa yang Naruto lihat dari diriku?

Aku hanya gadis keras kepala dan egois, aku bahkan cenderung apatis pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku membosankan, aku bahkan tidak pandai dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain. Orang-orang akan terlebih dahulu menjauh jika melihatku, mereka merasa tertekan dengan wajah datar dan aura Uchiha yang ada dalam diriku..

Mungkin Naruto menunggu jawabanku, hanya saja, aku tidak yakin, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. Aku lantas meliriknya, mendapati ia masih menatap langit kelabu di atas kami. Namun kali ini, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan baru pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku membalik halaman buku, namun kali ini tanpa membacanya sama sekali.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Dua hari berikutnya giliran kelas kami mendapat jadwal mata pelajaran olahraga. Hari ini basket merupakan jenis olahraga yang akan di lakukan. Dan kebetulan salah satu kelas tahun pertama juga mendapat jadwal olahraga basket. Jadi kami membagi lapangan basket menjadi dua bagian, di mana di sisi yang satunya di pakai oleh siswa kelas dua belas dan sisi lainnya di gunakan siswa kelas sepuluh.

Aku duduk di sisi lain lapangan, memperhatikan anak laki-laki dari kelasku sedang adu mendribble bola, mereka berteriak dan yang lainnya bersorak. Sakura bergabung bersama Ino dan yang lainnya untuk menyemangati teman-teman kami.

Dan tidak lama kemudian Kakashi meniupkan pluitnya, tanda kami di beri kesempatan untuk bebas melakukan apapun. Sakura dan Ino menghampiriku.

"Sasuke, mau ikut melihat siswa tahun pertama?"

Ino bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sampingku, sedangkan Sakura memilih tetap berdiri sambil memperhatikan beberapa teman kelas kami, masih asik bermain basket dengan regu kecil.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku tanpa maksud tertarik.

"Menurut kabar, siswa laki-laki tahun pertama kali ini banyak yang tampan lho~" Ino menjawab dengan centilnya.

Aku menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Oh, ayolah. jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku ini seorang pedofil" Ino membuang muka, menampakan wajah pura-pura tersakiti.

Sakura menoleh mendengar perkataan Ino, ia lalu tertawa, tidak lupa melempar ejekan pada Ino seperti biasanya. Dan aku melihat mereka dengan datar.

Sudah terbiasa.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan padamu, ada siswa tahun pertama yang menayakan tentangmu, Sasuke" Sakura mengatakannya sambil mengambil posisi di samping Ino.

Aku mengeyit mendengarnya. Apalagi kali ini?

Dan Ino nampak sangat antusias di sampingku.

Tidak, jangan lagi.

Selama rentang waktu berteman dengan mereka, Ino dan Sakura sangat sering menjodohkanku dengan siapa saja yang menurut mereka 'Tampan', 'Hot', 'Lucu', dan 'Keren', yang semuanya aku tolak tanpa pernah bertemu ataupun melihat semua pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Kebetulan yang sedang berolahraga sekarang adalah kelasnya" Ino kembali dengan antusiasme yang lebih dari yang tadi.

"Tidak tertarik"

"Oh yeah, karna dia sudah memiliki Naruto" Seru Sakura.

Aku tahu ia sengaja, tapi tidak perlu membawa-bawa Naruto kan? Aku memang menerima pernyataan cintanya, tapi kami tidak bersama. Ck!

"Bukan seperti itu" Aku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Lalu?" Ino menuntut, ia bahkan sudah merubah posisinya menjadi di depanku.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik" Jawabku sambil menjauhkan wajah Ino dari hadapanku.

"Sakura, seret dia"

Tepat setelah Ino memberi aba-aba pada Sakura, bokongku sudah meninggalkan lantai finyl gedung olahraga. Mereka menarikku dengan paksa sambil tertawa, menggodaku, mengatakan kalau aku tak perlu semalu itu, karna siswa tahun pertama hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan siswa tahun ketiga, cinta tidak mengenal batasan usia, dan semua kata menyebalkan yang pernah mereka punya.

Aku mendesis sepanjang jalan, menyuruh menghentikan aksi memalukan mereka. tapi Ino dan Sakura seperti tidak mendengarku. Kedua gadis ini jika sudah bersatu sangat menakutkan, aku tidak bisa menangani mereka.

Deathglare Uchiha yang terkenal bahkan tidak mereka hiraukan, aku mengutuk mereka sepenuh hati, dan menyesal kenapa bukan Hinata saja yang dekat denganku.

Hinata, gadis itu sangat pemalu, ia bahkan kesulitan berbicara kepada orang lain. Tapi aku menolak jika di samakan dengannya.

"Ck, aku bilang lepaskan!" Hardikku dengan cara mendesis, aku tidak suka menarik perhatian. Ino dan Sakura langsung melepaskanku. Mereka mungkin sadar, jika sudah keterlaluan saat ini. "Aku tidak tertarik" Sahutku pelan dengan nada kesal.

Ino dan Sakura menampakan mimik wajah bersalah.

Aku mengabaikan mereka, dan berbalik, aku ingin kembali ketampatku semula. Namun saat mengedarkan pandangan, mataku berpokus pada satu titik yang membuat kedua kakiku seperti terpasung di sana.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini, mungkin karna Ino dan Sakura yang bersikap menyebalkan atau mungkin ini karna masalah hormone pra menstruasi.

Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan aku harus pergi dari tempat ini, namun sesuatu dalam otakku berteriak kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, karna itu bukan apa-apa. Lagi pula tubuhku seperti kehilangan tenaganya, kakiku tak ingin bergerak, sesuatu di dadaku seperti di remas kuat dan aku seperti kesulitan bernapas .

Aku bingung.

Dan aku pun melihatnya, melihat Naruto bersama salah satu siswa tahun pertama. Mereka duduk berdua, merapat ke dinding, menjauhkan diri dengan yang lain. Naruto nampak sangat dekat dengan gadis itu. Mereka tertawa, saling menyentuh dan gadis itu bahkan merona saat Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang panjangnya—

"Sakura, bukankah itu Naruto dan Shion?"

Ino memekik di dekat telingaku, membuatku sadar akan atensinya.

"Maksudmu mantan Naruto?" Sakura menimpali dan jelas-jelas tidak menyembunyikan perhatiannya pada dua orang di depan sana yang mungkin tak sadar akan keberadaan kami.

Aku.

"Mantan tidak akan sedekat itu" Ino mencemooh.

"Sasuke aku bilang a—

Aku menoleh pada Sakura, karna ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tetapi Sakura membalas tatapanku. Aku tidak suka cara Sakura melihatku; di mata hijaunya aku seperti gadis menyedihkan yang baru pertama kali patah hati.

Itu bukan aku, karna aku yakin sedang tidak patah hati.

Aku menerimanya, bukan menyukainya…

"Kalian mengajakku untuk melihat siswa tahun pertama kan? Ayo" Aku berkata datar, mendahului mereka kesisi lain lapangan.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menghentikanku, ia menatapku khawatir.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja"

Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Itu bukan apa-apa. Jadi, berhenti menatapku seperti aku sedang terluka.

"Yeah, lagipula kau menerimanya karna bosan di ikuti terus olehnya" Sakura mengatakannya sambil merangkulku.

Aku berjengit, aku tidak suka di sentuh, dan Sakura tahu itu.

"Eh, aku baru dengar yang seperti itu. Aku pikir kau benar-benar menyukainya, wajah Naruto kan cukup tampan" Ino bergabung, semakin ingin tahu.

"Tanya Sakura, dia tahu segalanya"

Setelah itu aku melepaskan rangkulan Sakura pada bahuku, dan meninggalkan ia bersama Ino di belakang.

Aku masih bisa mendengarkan pekikan antusias Ino, saat Sakura menceritakan tentang hubunganku dan Naruto.

Aku ingin kembali kerumah secepatnya.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya, dan berikutnya Naruto semakin sering bergabung bersamaku dan Sakura. Tetapi tetap saja, waktu-waktu seperti itu lebih banyak ia habiskan berbicara dengan Sakura. Mereka bercanda, makan di kafetaria bersama, Naruto bahkan mau saat Sakura memperlakukannya seperti pelayan di mataku.

Wajar saja, Sakura gadis yang menarik dengan pribadi menyenangkan, tidak sepertiku yang terlihat suram.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

Aku mengatakan hal itu ketika Naruto meninggalkan kami, Sakura menyuruhnya untuk membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura menoleh padaku, nampak terkejut dan bingung.

"Naruto, aku pikir dia menyukaimu"

"Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke, aku dan Naruto tidak terlibat sesuatu apapun" Sakura mengatakannya dengan panik. Ia bahkan mengubah posisinya agar dapat menghadapku.

"Hn, aku tahu" Sahutku, berkutat dengan kotak makan siang di hadapanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat interaksi kalian, sangat dekat, seperti teman lama"

"Wajar, kita dua tahun di kelas yang sama. Lagi pula, kau juga dekat dengannya"

Sakura dengan sengaja menyentuh bahuku dengan maksud menggodaku. Mengakibatkan aku hampir menjatuhkan kotak makan siangku.

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Kami tidak dekat"

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan punya panggilan khusus padanya. Dobe." Ia tertawa, puas dengan pancingannya.

"Itu bukan panggilan khsusus. Aku melakukannya karna ia memang pantas untuk sebutan itu"

"Terserah" Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Ah, Sasuke, apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman?" ia melanjutkan dengan antusias.

Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan seperti itu ada di kepalanya?

"Kau akan tahu jika Naruto tak pernah datang kesekolah lagi, itu berarti dia sudah mati karna mencoba untuk menciumku"

"Tapi, sungguh, aku penasaran~, apa benar kau tidak menyukainya meski hanya sedikit?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memposisikan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk paruh bebek.

"Hn, tidak sama sekali"

Aku menerimanya, bukan menyukainya….

Benar 'kan?

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku hampir terlambat pagi ini, semalam mataku sangat sulit untuk di pejamkan, padahal aku sudah meminta Nii-san untuk menemaniku tapi tetap saja.

Semalam saat menemaniku, Nii-san bertanya padaku tentang sekolah, aku menjawabnya seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi kali ini Nii-san tidak berkomentar, ia hanya mengelus puncak kepalaku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur.

"Nii-san" Aku menarik ujung piyama tidurnya sesaat ia akan meninggalkan tempat tidurku.

"Hn?"

"Aku benci di bohongi" Kataku pelan sambil menyembunyikan separuh wajahku di balik selimut.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tidurlah"

Nii-san kemudian meninggalkan kamarku setelah sekali lagi mengusap puncak kepalaku, di sertai senyum menenangkan.

Aku membuka loker sepatu untuk menggantinya dengan uwabaki, namun gerakanku terhenti ketika seseorang menampar bokongku. Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Siapa orang iseng yang membuat lelucon menyebalkan seperti ini?

Apa dia tidak melihat kalau aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu siapapun?

Saat aku berbalik, rambut pirang berantakan dan cengiran lebar menyambutku pertama kali. Oh, tentu saja. Selama sekelas dengannya, dia selalu datang di menit terakhir gerbang akan tertutup. Aku mendengus, lantas mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Aku tidak ada waktu untuknya.

"Sasuke, kau marah?"

Ya.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda"

Oh, ya? Hahaha lucu sekali.

Idiot!

Aku terus berjalan, sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya. Aku sedang tak ingin tahu apapun tentangnya. Si bodoh itu membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman, dia juga telah membuatku kebingungan.

Uchiha tak pernah kebingungan. Kami selalu tahu bagaimana cara menangani sesuatu, meskipun itu adalah hal yang tak bisa di tangani oleh orang lain.

"Hei, lagi pula aku menampar bokongmu dengan pelan!"

Dan aku baru sadar, jika kami sudah di dalam kelas, lalu sialnya, Naruto mengatakannya sambil berteriak.

Ruangan kelas senyap seketika.

Wajahku seperti terbakar, dan tanganku gatal untuk menampar wajah Naruto. Aku bisa melihat semua orang di kelas kami melihat kearahku.

"Jadi kalian sudah sejauh itu?!" Kiba berseru sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Padahal baru dua minggu" Shino berkata dengan prihatin.

"Naruto-sama, tolong ajari kami bagaimana caranya" Suara lain ikut menimpali.

Aku ingin mengubur mereka hidup-hidup, saat ini juga..

Naruto?

Bukannya meluruskan kesalahpahaman sialan ini, si bodoh itu malah sibuk tertawa sambil menggusap belakang kepalanya, ia bahkan membalas seruan mereka.

Aku benar-benar membencinya!

"DIAM!"

Aku berteriak dengan wajah merah karna marah, napasku berat, seakan-akan sesuatu menghimpitnya di dalam sana. Ruangan kelas kami seketika sunyi. Semua orang pasti terkejut mendengarku berteriak. Aku sangat jarang menampilkan emosi di wajahku, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hal yang Naruto lakukan padaku sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Saat aku kembali nanti," Ujarku dengan penuh penekanan, "aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun tentang masalah ini. Kalian hanya salah paham, jadi lupakan saja!" Aku mengatakannya sambil menyapukan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kelas kami. Dan setelah itu, aku berbalik, menggeser pintu kelas, dan meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan.

Kemudian berakhir di ruang kesehatan— beruntung, karna Shizune tidak berada di sini. Di sebabkan aku tidak punya cukup alasan agar Shizune mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di ruangan ini.

Aku menggulung diri di brangkar, setelah sebelumnya menutup tirai berwarna putih untuk menyembunyikan diri. Aku sungguh lelah. Masih pagi, tapi energy yang aku gunakan sudah begitu banyak.

Aku lelah, juga mengantuk. Tidur sebentar tidak akan membuatku di keluarkan dari klan.

Aku tidak tahu, berapa lama aku tertidur. Namun saat terbangun, aku telah berselimut, dan seseorang sedang duduk sambil memandangiku…

Memandangiku?!

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Tahu siapa yang sedang memandangiku, moodku yang memang tak pernah baik saat bangun tidur, semakin tidak baik.

Aku bangkit, kemudian menatapnya sengit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu di depan kelas"

Aku membuang muka, mencari hal lain yang mungkin lebih menarik, dari pada pemuda bodoh yang ada di sampingku.

"Aku hanya kesal karna kau mengabaikanku—

Aku mendengus jengkel.

— aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapmu. Sasuke, kau sangat sulit untuk di taklukan, apa kau tahu itu? Kau tidak pernah tertawa saat aku membuat lelucon, bahkan jika semua orang di kelas kita tertawa, kau hanya akan kembali menatap buku di hadapanmu atau melemparkan pandanganmu keluar jendela. Setiap kali aku ingin menyapamu, kau seperti menarik diri, dan aku berpikir 'Oh, nona Uchiha mungkin tidak ingin berteman dengan berandalan sepertiku'. Namun setiap kali pikiran seperti itu datang, aku menyakinkan diri untuk tidak menyerah padamu. Aku selalu berusaha agar kau melihatku. Jadi, saat kau menghampiriku, dan mengatakan tentang wajahku yang mirip dengan karakter favoritmu—

Sial, jangan mengungkit hal memalukan itu.

—aku sangat senang. Aku berpikir, mungkin hal itu bisa membuatku dekat denganmu. Tapi aku salah, jangankan dekat, kau bahkan lebih jauh lagi. Lalu, saat tahu kita di masuk di kelas yang sama lagi di tahun ketiga, aku bersyukur, karna masih di beri kesempatan kedua. Dan tiba saatnya drama sekolah saat musim panas, ini mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi aku senang Hinata sakit, dan kau menggantikannya. Karna dengan begitu, aku punya sedikit alasan untuk mendekatimu. Dan festival musim panas tahun ketiga, merupakan hal paling luar biasa dalam hidupku, karna bisa berbicara denganmu, meskipun itu hanya untuk pementasan. Lalu, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan suka padamu, meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa minggu hanya untuk membuatmu mengatakan 'Ya' padaku. Aku tahu, kau hanya jengah—

Aku tersentak saat Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu.

Dia tahu?

Tanpa sadar, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku sangat merasa buruk sekarang.

Apakah karna ia tahu aku menerimanya hanya karna jengah oleh kelakuannya, Naruto lebih sering terdiam jika kami hanya sendiri, entah itu di dalam kelas, atau di belakang gedung utama? Menahan diri untuk tidak selalu berada di sampingku, dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Sakura saat kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu di taman sekolah?

—karna aku terus saja mengeikutimu" Naruto meraih tangan kananku, lantas membawanya dalam genggaman kedua tangan besarnya. "Tapi, jika tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan melihatku, Sasuke"

Aku ingin menarik tanganku darinya, melepaskan genggaman itu atas diriku, tetapi aku tidak bisa, sekuat apapun aku menginginkannya.

Aku merasa lemah di hadapannya.

Perutku serasa melilit, tenggorokan tercekat, dan aku seperti tak berdaya.

Ini bukan diriku.

"Menyerahlah," Menelan ludah, "aku tidak punya apapun untuk aku berikan padamu" susah payah aku mengeluarkann kata itu dari mulutku.

"Apa hakmu memintaku menyerah? Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri" Katanya dengan serius.

"Lalu—

Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis tahun pertama itu?

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bodoh!"

"Hei, sejak kapan kau berani mengataiku bodoh? Gah! Terkadang bisa menjadi brengsek. Sudahlah, kau pasti lapar. Aku membawakan roti dan jus tomat untukmu. Aku selalu melihatmu membelinya di pending machine

"Kau terdengar seperti stalker"

"Bukan, aku hanya orang yang tergila-gila padamu"

Aku yakin pendingin udara di ruang kesehatan tidak rusak, dan sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tetapi kenapa aku merasa kepanasan?

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku baru saja akan membuka pintu toilet ketika mendengar suara berisik di luar sana. Awalnya aku berpikir, mereka hanya siswa lain yang ingin menggunakan kamar mandi, seperti halnya denganku. Namun gerakan tanganku terhenti ketika mendengar mereka menyebut namaku bersama Naruto.

"Hei, menurutmu apa Naruto serius pada Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, tapi mereka jarang terlihat bersama. Dan aku mendengar, kalau Naruto tak pernah sekalipun mengajak Sasuke kencan"

"Eh, uso!."

"Buat apa? Ini dari sumber yang terpercaya"

Suara gadis kedua terdengar sangat menyakinkan.

"Tapi kalau Naruto tidak serius, kenapa dia belum meninggalkan Sasuke? ini sudah berjalan sebulan lho"

"Mungkin Naruto belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau?"

Memangnya apa yang Naruto inginkan dariku?

"Yeah, apalagi ini tentang Sasuke, putri dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu"

Aku tahu mereka tak sedang memuji, nada suara mereka lebih terdengar mencemooh, dan penuh dengki di telingaku.

"Tapi aku pikir Sasuke tidak begitu buruk, maksudku wajahnya"

Sudah cukup!

"Ya, tapi tak kalah dengan di—Sasuke?!"

Gadis itu memekik dengan wajah pucat, begitu juga dengan temannya ketika melihat muncul dari bilik salah satu toilet yang tepat berada di belakang mereka. Bayanganku terpantul di cermin, membuat lipstick yang salah satu dari mereka melenceng ke arah yang tak seharusnya. Aku tidak mengenal mereka berdua, lagi pula itu tidak penting.

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil memandangi mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Mereka bahkan tak dapat menemukan suara mereka lagi. Hingga aku melangkah dalam diam kearah mereka berdua untuk mencuci tangan. Aku dapat melihat, kedua gadis itu berjengit ketika aku melewatinya, dan setelah aku sibuk mencuci tangan, mereka keluar terburu-buru, tanpa sempat memperbaiki riasan mereka.

Hari ini, aku rasa cukup.

Aku menyeringai, rasanya sekolah lebih baik jika seperti ini.

Akhir musim gugur semakin dekat, daun-daun yang awalnya berwarna warni kini jatuh satu persatu, meninggalkan dahan pohon yang lambat laun menjadi gundul. Tes kemampuan akademik untuk siswa tahun ketiga telah terlewati, ujian yang sungguh menguras waktu dan tenaga. Namun semua itu terbayar, kelas kami mendapatnya nilai yang cukup bagi para siswanya melanjutkan keuniversitas pilihan mereka. Sebagai wali kelas, Iruka mulai mengadakan sesi orientasi karir untuk kami, dan hampir semua penghuni kelas merahasiakan kemana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya.

Naruto mengajakku pulang bersama ketika aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, Nii-san tidak menjemputku hari ini, di sebabkan suatu hal. Aku tidak menolak atau menyetujui ajakan pulang bersama Naruto, karna hal seperti itu takkan berlaku untuknya. Naruto bisa di pastikan akan tetap mengikutiku.

Lagi pula ia terlihat senang.

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat lulus nanti?" Naruto bertanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya padaku. ia tersenyum dengan mata biru yang berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Aku tersentak, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke jalanan di depan kami.

"Melanjutkan ke universitas" Jawabku masih dengan nada monoton.

"Ah, aku sudah bisa menebaknya" Ujarnya dengan santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Lagi pula, Sasuke akan lebih mudah melewatinya" lanjutnya, kemudian berjalan mendahuluiku.

Langkahku terhenti, aku menatap punggung yang semakin mejauh itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku katakan padanya.

Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, aku ingin Naruto mengatakan tentang dirinya padaku, meskipun aku tidak bertanya, aku ingin tahu semuanya…

Na—

"Naruto!" Aku berseru di belakangnya, Naruto berjarak dua meter di depanku.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Jawabnya sambil berbalik ke arahku.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, angin penghujung musim gugur berhembus, seperti menggoda surai berbeda warna kami, dan aku menggenggam tali tas sekolah dengan erat.

"Bagaimana—

"Naruto-senpai!"

Aku dan Naruto seketika menoleh.

Orang yang memanggil Naruto adalah gadis tahun pertama yang bersama Naruto saat pelajaran olahraga. Bibirku membentuk garis tipis karnanya.

"Shion, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto bertanya, ekspresinya nampak santai dan mungkin sedikit terganggu?

"Mencarimu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" Kata gadis itu, mendekati Naruto.

Sangat dekat. Ia bahkan menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tapi, aku sedang—

"Pergilah" Aku menyelanya dengan cepat, menatap lurus padanya, dan ia pun membalas tatapanku.

"Sasuke.."

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Aku mendesis, harusnya bukan hal yang seperti itu yang aku katakan padanya. Aku tahu wajahku terlihat jauh lebih datar dari sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin terlihat dingin.

Aku hanya ingin agar semua ini cepat selesai. Namun aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyeleasikannya.

"Naruto-senpai~" Gadis itu sekarang merengek sambil menggandeng lengan Naruto.

Mata Naruto masih belum meninggalkanku.

Tidak jangan melihatku seperti itu, ini akan menjadi lebih sulit jika ia menatapku dengan mata birunya yang terlihat terluka.

Aku hanya ingin ia meninggalkanku dengan cepat, agar aku tak lagi melihat gadis sialan itu menyentuhnya dengan sesuka hati.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku. Jangan kemana-kemana, aku hanya sebentar" Naruto mengatakan itu sambil melepaskan genggaman gadis itu pada lengannya, ia datang mendekat, namun tubuhku bergerak mundur menjauhinya.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tahu, aku sedang tidak menginginkannya lagi saat ini.

"Bodoh, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pada menunggumu" Aku mengatakan kata itu dengan nada mencemooh.

"Hei!" Dan Naruto menanggapinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ketika aku mulai bersikap menyebalkan padanya.

"Ayo~" Gadis tadi kembali berteriak.

Naruto lantas menghampirinya, dan mereka bergerak menjauh meninggalkanku di belakang, lalu aku kembali menatap punggung Naruto yang kini tak sendiri, ada orang lain di sampingnya.

Dan itu bukan aku.

Naruto jangan pergi.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku pikir berendam bisa meredakan hatiku, namun yang aku dapatkan hanyalah rasa tak enak di sekujur tubuhku. Besok akhir pekan, jadi tidak terlalu masalah buatku. Aku dapat tidur sepanjang hari dan tidak akan bertemu Naruto.

Naruto…

Apa yang gadis itu ingin bicarakan dengannya?

Apa tentang hubungan mereka?

Atau sesuatu yang lain?

Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi tetap saja membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?

Ck, aku lelah.

Aku melemparkan diriku ke tempat tidur, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga aku memejamkan mata, dan alam bawah sadar mengambil alih semuanya.

"..ke…suke…Sasuke"

Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari jauh. Memanggil berkali-kali, awalnya tidak begitu jelas, namun lambat laun menjadi semakin terdengar jelas di sertai tepukan ringan di lenganku.

"Hn" Aku bergumam, dan lambat laun membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Aku melihat benda-benda di sekitarku seperti berada di dalam air.

"Bangunlah"

Suara itu kembali terdengar, masih di sertai tepukan ringan di lengan atasku. Aku kemudian memfokuskan pandanganku pada seseorang di sampingku, yang perlahan membentuk sosok Ibuku, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Bu, ini masih terlalu pagi"

"Bangunlah," Bujuknya lagi dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala hitamku, "Seorang temanmu menunggu di bawah" Ibuku kembali berkata dengan senyum di bibirnya, tapi kali ini senyumnya terlihat berbeda. Atau mungkin saja aku yang belum begitu terlalu fokus.

"Hn? Teman? Sepagi ini?"

Aku tidak mempunyai petunjuk sama sekali tentang hal ini.

"Ya, bangunlah"

Aku berdecak dan dengan gerakan malas menyingkap selimut berwarna putih itu dengan setengah hati. Saat keluar dari kamar, aku mendengar Ibuku berseru tentang mencuci muka, kemudian tentang berhati-hati menuruni tangga.

Aku berhenti di undakan tangga pertama, duduk di sana beberapa menit, dan mengkin sedikit tertidur, karna saat terbangun, aku tersentak dan hampir menuruni tangga dengan cara menggulingkan diri. Kembali menuruni tangga dengan cara menyeret kakiku dan seluruh tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin terasa berat.

Saat yakin aku telah sampai di ruang tamu, aku menghempaskan diriku di atas sofa sambil mengambil posisi nyaman— melipat kaki, lantas menyandarkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, dan kembali ingin tidur —namun sesuatu yang hangat terasa di kedua tanganku, aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku, masih tidak fokus, mencari sesuatu yang membuat kedua tanganku terasa hangat. Dan saat semuanya mulai nampak jelas, yang aku temukan adalah, rambut pirang berantakan, cengiran lebar, dan kedua tangan tan yang sedang menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat, namun lembut di waktu yang sama.

"Ohayo"

Uzumaki Naruto, idiot itu kini sedang berlutut di hadapanku, di ruang tamu rumahku di pagi buta, bahkan saat kakak dan ayahku belum terjaga.

Dan aku baru menyadari, diriku bahkan masih memakai setelan piyama, rambut berantakan, dan aku tak sempat mencuci muka.

Demi, Uchiha! Aku tidak tahu harus meresponnya bagaimana.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Hah?" Aku mengejabkan mata, belum terbiasa.

"Maaf, meninggalkanmu kemarin" Katanya lagi sambil mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku berjengit di buatnya.

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, idiot?!" Aku merubah posisi nyamanku, membuat Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan ikut mendudukan diri di sampingku.

"Sejak kau masuki ruang tamu. Aku pikir kau melihatku. Tapi tadi kau terlihat sangat imut, Sasuke~" Ia berkata sambil tertawa kecil, dan berniat untuk mencubit pipiku, namun aku menepis tangannya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang lain sepagi ini?" Aku kembali bertanya, hampir saja meledak karna kesal.

"Ingin bertemu denganmu tentu saja" Ia mengatakannya dengan wajah polos seakan itu hal biasa.

Aku benar-benar selesai dengan orang ini, aku tidak bisa menanganinya.

"Naruto bodoh!" Aku memukul kepalanya tanpa sadar, "Kau bisa bertemu denganku di sekolah, idiot"

Naruto lantas mengusap kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

Hah? Apa? Geezz…

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Aku berpikir kau pasti sudah salah paham tentangku. Jadi aku datang sepagi ini untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa" Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah frustrasi.

Apa separah itu?

"Kau yang salah paham tentangku. Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, pulanglah"

Aku lantas bangkit dari sofa, dan mencoba menariknya. Namun Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya, dan karna jengkel, aku menendang kakinya.

Tapi anehnya kali ini dia tidak mengadu seperti yang tadi. Naruto justru ikut bangkit dari sofa, kemudian memegang kedua bahuku, dan menatap kedalam mataku

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan membohongi dirimu sendiri" Ia mengatakannya keras, membentakku, Membuat otakku yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah mencerna sesuatu, kini seperti tak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. .

Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang aku kenal.

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya? Aku tahu, kemarin itu, kau tak ingin aku pergi bersama Shion. Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakannya sendiri, tapi harga dirimu sebagai Uchiha membuatmu mengatakan yang sebaliknya—

Aku melihat ekspresi terluka lagi di wajah kecoklatan itu, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali aku menyakiti pemuda di hadapanku ini.

—Sasuke, apakah sangat sulit mengatakan apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Ia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Hampir saja tak dengar olehku. Kata itu sarat akan putus asa, dan ia melihatku dengan tatapan nanar.

Aku tersentak mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa aku bisa mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan? Aku lantas menatapnya, pemilik mata biru itu selalu berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan tingkah dan perkataannya padaku. Tak hanya diriku, jantungku bahkan berdetak secara tak normal saat ini.

"Jadi, saat bersamaku, kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Katakan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu" Naruto mengatakannya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kedua bahuku, dan kembali melesat ke sofa dan aku pun mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Semuanya?" Tanyaku sambil mengubah posisiku agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Semuanya" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepalaku.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan semua tentangmu padaku, itu saja"

Aku masih tidak menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada main-main.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganku dan Shion? Kau tak ingin mengetahuinya?"

Mendengarnya, membuatku meremas ujung piyama tidurku.

"Tidak, bukan urusanku"

Naruto menghembuskan napas, ia lantas meraih wajahku untuk menatapnya."Kau melakukannya lagi. Aku dan Shion sudah berakhir, aku tak memiliki siapapun selain dirimu—

Aku tidak tersenyum kan?

—Kejadian kemarin, Shion hanya meminta bantuanku untuk memilih hadiah untuk ulang tahun pacarnya. Dan kejadian saat olahraga bukan apap-apa, aku hanya mengobrol dengannya sebagaimana teman. Lagi pula mantan selamanya tidak akan menjadi musuh kan?—

Dari mana ia tahu?

—Oh, Sakura hampir menghajarku saat pelajaran olahraga selesai, dia benar-benar menakutkan" Naruto mengatakannya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Aku tersenyum meski samar.

"Yosh, sudah di putuskan! Kita akan pergi kencan hari ini" Ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, dan berteriak seakan ini adalah rumahnya.

Semoga ayah dan Nii-san tidak terganggu karnanya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujuinya"

"Ayolah, aku sudah meminta Ijin Mikoba" Naruto mulai merengek seperti anak usia lima tahun.

Aku mendengus. Dasar, kekanakan.

"Mikoba?"

"Mikoto-basan, ibumu" Ia menjawab sambil memasang pose nice guy. Dan aku melihatnya sambil memutar ke dua bola mataku dengan bosan.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah sedekat itu dengan Ibuku. Pantasnya saja, Ibu tak melakukan apapun saat Naruto membentakku. Apa itu sudah begitu percaya padanya?

Tunggu sampai Nii-san tahu.

Sepertinya, akhirnya pekan ini, aku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang hari.

Sayang sekali.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Bulan desember, awal musim dingin.

Tahun ini, salju turun hampir sepanjang hari, meninggalkan warna putih di sepanjang mata memandang. Aku mengeratkan syal yang aku kenakan, sambil berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Lalu ada Naruto di sampingku sedang menggenggam tangan kananku sambil memasukannya kedalam kantung depan mantelnya.

Semenjak ia mengunjungi rumahku pada pagi buta, hubungan kami semakin dekat. Itachi-nii, tak pernah lagi mengantarku, karena Naruto akan menungguku di stasiun, begitu saat jam sekolah selesai, Naruto pasti akan pulang bersamaku. Terkadang bertiga dengan Sakura, dan lebih sering berdua denganku.

Aku bahkan mulai membalas email darinya.

Naruto mengatakan padaku, jika ia tidak akan melanjutkan studinya di Konoha. Ia akan pergi ke Ame, menyusul kakak angkatnya di sana. Selama ini Naruto tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan hebat saat ia berusia lima tahun. Beruntung, saat itu Naruto kecil sedang di titipkan di rumah kakeknya.

Setelah mengatakan semua tentang dirinya padaku, aku sedikit mengerti mengapa selama ini Naruto selalu saja membuat kekacauan. Ia hanya ingin di perhatikan oleh semua orang. Ia ingin orang-orang itu mengakuinya. Naruto ingin seseorang melihatnya, karna ia benci sendirian.

Gerbang sekolah sudah di depan mata, aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto padaku, namun ia semakin menggengamnya dengan erat. Tangan kananku terasa pegas di buatnya.

"Lepaskan" Aku mendesis, dan hampir saja menginjak kakinnya.

"Tidak" Naruto menjawab dengan tegas.

"Idiot! Cepat lepaskan. Aku tidak ingin seseorang melihat kita seperti ini"

Ini sangat memalukan, aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan gossip dan olok-olok mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah polos, tangan kiriku melayang di kepala pirangnya sebelum ia menangkapnya dengan cepat.

Aku mendengus jengkel di buatnya.

"Lepaskan saja, bodoh!"

"Sasuke! Naruto! Ohayo~"

Lalu suara dua orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui terdengar dari arah samping kami. Naruto menoleh sambil tersenyum, dan aku seperti ingin menghilang saja.

Pagiku tidak akan baik jika kami berempat bertemu di tempat yang sama.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan dan Ino"

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Udara di sini tercium sangat manis, apa kalian tidak menciumnya?" Ino berkata sambil mengendus udara di sekitar diriku dan Naruto.

Bibirku membentuk garis tipis mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku menciumnya. Bau manis itu berasal dari wajah Sasuke yang memerah" Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Hahahahaha, kau benar. Orang yang sedang kasmaran memang memiliki aura yang berbeda" Ino tertawa, "Ah, sialan. Iri sekali~"

"Aku pikir itu hanya mitos"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sai sudah berada di belakang Ino, tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ah, kalian bisa saja" Wajah Naruto memerah, ia tertawa kecil samba mengusap belakang lehernya.

Aku menghentakan tangannya, melepaskan diri setelah itu, bergegas masuk ke area sekolah, meninggalkan Naruto bersama orang-orang menyebalkan itu.

"Sasuek! Hei, tunggu aku"

Naruto berteriak, namun aku menulikan telingaku.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Aku menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dengan mengikuti berbagai macam bimbingan belajar, Naruto tetap sering mengirimiku pesan, namun aku hanya sesekali membalasnya. Naruto tidak mengeluh, mungkin dia mengerti dengan kesibukanku, kami juga hampir tak pernah bertemu, tetapi dia terkadang berkunjung ke rumahku bersama dengan Sakura. Setelah liburan musim dingin, aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, kemudian kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian akhir untuk siswa tahun ketiga.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, pertengahan januari, ujian akhir untuk siswa tahun ketiga di mulai. Jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi, tidak membuat hubunganku dan Naruto merenggang. Kami terkadang masih menyempatkan waktu makan siang bersama di taman sekolah, dan aku juga terkadang mengajarinya, mengingat bagaimana biasanya kapasitas otak Naruto.

Dan di hari terakhir ujian akhir selesai, tepat setelah Iruka keluar dari kelas kami, Naruto bersorak bersama lingkaran pertemanannya, mereka menari layaknya tarian yang di pentaskan saat perayaan Obon. Orang-orang di kelas kami mulai tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

Semenjak pementasan drama kami sukses besar, pandangan orang-orang di kelas kami mulai berubah kepada Naruto. Mereka tak lagi menganggapnya remeh, dan mulai menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Dan rumor tentangnya perlahan-lahan tak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar kini, Uchiha Sasuke, rupanya bisa menaklukan seseorang seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka salah, aku tidak pernah merasa menaklukan Naruto. Yang benar adalah, aku yang di taklukan olehnya. Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu padanya.

Januari di gantikan februari, dan februari di gantikan oleh maret.

Semuanya seakan berwarna merah muda, wajah-wajah ceria berlalu lalang, saling bertukar janji, berfoto bersama. Aku duduk tenang di barisanku ketika fotographer menghitung mundur, dua tiga kali kilatan lampu flash, dan suara tawa menyelubungiku.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan lancar, Ibu, Ayah, dan Nii-san turut hadir, dan Naruto datang bersama seorang wanita berambut jingga yang nampak dewasa. Naruto bilang itu kakak angkatnya.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, Naruto menarikku menjauh dari kerumunan, ia membawaku ke belakang gedung utama sekolah, tempat favoritku.

Suasana di sana sangat berbeda di saat terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Pohon Sakura telah mekar, menerbangkan kelopak bunganya jika angin musim semi datang menggodanya dengan malu-malu. Aku masih terpaku menatap pohon Sakura, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membawaku dalam pelukannya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia memelukku.

Aku terkesiap, membolakan mata, tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Naruto hanya diam, ia terus saja memelukku tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan aku sendiri belum juga menemukan suaraku. Jadi aku membalas pelukannya, meskipun itu dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku.

Naruto menegang di tempatnya, lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi—

Tanpa sadar, aku meremat seragam sekolahnya.

—Tapi itu bukan berarti aku akan melepaskanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah pergi dariku meskipun kau sangat menginginkannya, Sasuke"

Aku tidak bergerak, sangat sulit menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataannya padaku. meskipun Naruto tidak memintanya, aku tetap tidak akan meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika ia menyakitiku?

Bisa di pastikan, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah padanya. Tapi mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menolong diriku sendiri, jika hal semacam itu terjadi.

Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, dan itu membuatku sangat ketakutan. Menyukai seseorang hingga seperti ini, sangat buruk.

Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa terjadi padaku.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

—Berjanjilah"

Aku tidak bisa berjanji.

—Sasuke, kau mendengarku?"

"Hn" Hanya gumaman itu yang bisa aku keluarkan dari mulutku.

Naruto lantas melepaskan pelukannya padaku, menatapku sebentar sambil menyingkirkan rambut depan yang menghalangi pandanganku.

Kami kemudian kembali kekerumunan dengan suara menggoda teman-teman kami. Naruto terus saja menggenggam tanganku di sisa hari itu, dan ada aku yang hampir terdiam sepanjang waktu, di selimuti oleh ketakutan tentang dirinya yang mungkin akan menyakitiku.

Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin, ia tidak akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih dari diriku di Amegakure.

 **.**

 **o0o**

 **.**

Enam bulan berlalu semenjak hari kelulusan kami.

Aku berhasil di terima di Universitas Konoha, jurusan management bisnis. Dan Naruto juga berhasil di terima di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Ame.

Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, semenjak berada di Ame, Naruto selalu saja memberiku kabar tentang dirinya di sana. Ia akan menelepon tiap jam delapan malam untuk menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari di Ame, mengirimiku pesan di waktu-waktu tertentu. Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan harinya tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ketakutan akan di sakiti olehnya semakin menggorogoti hatiku. Aku menjadi kekasih yang paranoid, namun ketakutanku tak pernah sekalipun aku beritahukan padanya.

Hingga suatu malam ketika Naruto menelponku seperti biasa untuk menceritakan harinya, aku membuat keputusan yang mungkin akan aku sesali.

"Di sini benar-benar luar biasa Sasuke. bagaimana denganmu?" Suara Naruto terdengar ceria di ujung sana.

"Tidak ada yang menarik" Menjawab dengan nada monoton seperti biasanya.

"Itu karna aku tidak sedang bersamamu kan~" Ia kembali berkata sambil menggodaku di sertai tawa yang biasanya akan membuatku kesal.

"Hn" Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia mungkin merasa aneh dengan percakapan kami saat ini. Aku lebih banyak diam dari yang seharusnya.

Aku mengigit bibirku bawahku menimbang keputusan yang telah kubuat jauh hari sebelumnya.

Hening.

"Naruto.." Aku memanggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" Ia menjawab, namun tak terdengar nada ceria di suaranya.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir"

Akhirnya, kata itu aku ucapkan juga bersamaan dengan hatiku yang ikut retak. Jari-jariku mendingin, seolah musim dingin akan lebih cepat datang padaku.

"…"

"Kita tidak akan bisa mempertahannya," Aku menelan ludah, "hubungan ini terlalu rapuh" susah payah aku menjaga suaraku tak terdengar bergetar di telinganya.

"…."

"Naruto, kau masih di sana?"

Tolong, katakan sesuatu. Jangan mendiamkanku seperti itu. Kumohon.

"…."

"Naruto?"

"…."

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup telponnya"

Maaf.

Aku terdiam sambil menatap telepon genggam di tanganku, layarnya telah berubah gelap, sama halnya dengan hatiku.

Katakan aku pengecut, tapi jika hubungan kami di teruskan, akan lebih banyak luka yang akan ia terima dariku. Dan jika ia yang meninggalkanku, aku sekali lagi mengatakan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolong diriku sendiri.

Aku percaya Naruto bisa melewati semua ini, yang aku berikan padanya hanyalah luka kecil yang sembuh jika di basuh oleh waktu dan orang lain. Aku hanya kepingan kecil di dalam hidupnya. Ia akan baik-baik saja, sama halnya denganku.

Benar 'kan?

Ah, jadi begini rasanya melepaskan seseorang di saat kau masih sangat menyukainya.

Di malam awal musim gugur, untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis untuk seseorang.

— **Fin—**

A/N: Yo, minna-san~ Maaf klo gaje dan kurang feels, soalnya ini NaruFemSasu pertama saya.

Dan untuk di fic ini, saya bayangin kalau Sasuke gendernya cewek, dan klannya gak di bantai, pasti doi bakalan tumbuh agak manja sama Itachi tapi tetep apatis sama orang di luar keluarganya. Trus selama baca manga Naruto, saya menarik kesimpulan klo Sasuke itu agak plin plan dan polos, makanya dia gampang banget di bohongi sama Itachi dan di manipulasi sama Orochimaru dan Obito, dan sifat Sasuke itu, saya tuangkan dalam fic ini. Kerasa gak? Pasti gak #gelindingan

Gimana Ame To Ai, apa ini udah sesuai selera kamu yang katanya pengen yang manis-manis tapi rada pahit juga? Maaf, kalau gak sesuai ekspektasi. Arigato, karna udah mau sekalian ngebeta. Heheheh

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah follow, favorit, dan review. #kecupbasahsatu-satu

 **Best Regards,**

 **Kenozoik Yankie ^^v**


End file.
